The Taste Of Sunflower Seeds
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: No Summary.


Disclaimer; well… for one thing I don't own the X-Files and for another thing… I DON'T OWN THE X-Files!

Scully had just gotten home with Agent Reyes after a long night of shopping. Monica had insisted that they have a girls night out to get her mind off things. It had been fun, but she still thought about Mulder.

"Oh, come on, Dana. admit it was fun." Monica said as she got out of the car. "And that blue shirt you got was beautiful _and _it was on sale."

She couldn't help, but smile at Monica's strange sense of humor. As she was getting out of the car she saw a man standing there on the other side of the street watching her. She froze and stared at him. She couldn't see who it was in the darkness of the night where city lights did not shine. It was getting a bit weird for her taste. Then as she took a step forward a car went by and by the time it was gone… so was the man.

"Dana?" Monica asked.

"Oh… um… sorry. I just… thought I saw someone." She said and Monica stepped up besides her looking across the street.

"If you want I could go see…"

"No. that won't be necessary."

"Alright…" She said and clicked her tongue. "I better be going. It's late and I'm sure your mom would like to go home."

"Okay. Thanks. I needed some time off."

"Your welcome. Your like a sister to me. It's the least I can do." Monica said and got into her second she pulled out and waved Scully quickly jogged up the stairs… with one glance towards the street. She opened the door to see her mother drinking a cup of tea on the couch.

"How was he?" She asked her mother.

"He was an angel. He slept almost the whole time." Her Mother said as she stood up.

"I'm glad." She said goodnight to her Mother as she left, check on William and then made herself a cup of coffee.

She went to type up a report and looked out the window and saw a shadow in the down pour of rain. This was getting very suspicious. She set the cup down and grabbed the phone, but the man looked over to his right and then began walking away, pulling the collar of his coat up.

He picked up his pace and disappeared out of sight. So she set the phone back down. Later that night she took her gun to bed and hid it under her pillow. She had to admit she was afraid of what could happen. She wished badly that Mulder was there, but she had to accept the fact that most likely she would never see him again.

A shadow swept across the floor slowly and stopped besides the bed. Looking down at her. Slowly reaching his hand out to touch her, but drawing back at the sound of a floor board. She gasped and drew her gun, quickly looking around the room. There was nothing there. She sighed and let her gun drop onto the nightstand. She sighed and laid back against her pillow.  
She reached over grabbed the other pillow, pulling it close to her. Hell… it still smelled like him. The warm smell of his aftershave still lingered in the threads from the last night he stayed before he was forced to leave. She hated this feeling of helplessness.

Another morning she had to leave William with her Mother and go to work. Leaving her son was one of the hardest things to do, but it had to be done as much as she hated it. Another day of teaching in the lecture hall was as boring as always. The occasional questions were asked, but it hadn't really mattered. She had answered the same questions a million times in her time here. As class let out she gathered up her files and papers.

"Dana, hold up." She heard behind her and turned in time to see Doggett coming down the stairs.

"John, what are you doing here?"

"Just decided to drop by. And," He pulled his arms from behind his back. "To bring you these."

Up at the dark corner of the auditorium a shadow watched them. His lips twitched slightly at the scene before him. It didn't matter. He had to watch her. Mulder couldn't come back. He had to make sure of that. He _would _make sure of it.

Scully winced inwardly at the flowers he'd brought her. This was not a good thing. In the distance a door closed and she quickly looked up, but couldn't see do to the lights in the auditorium.

"What's wrong?" Doggett asked and looked up.

"I… think someone has been following me."

"What do you mean?" He asked, but didn't hesitate and charged up the stairs quickly.

"Wait… don't-" It was too late as he bust through the door. She dropped what she was doing and found she had to go after them.

Doggett moved slowly through the hallway as he drew his gun. He didn't want to shoot unless he had to, but the situation maybe become that way. He turned a corner and something slammed into his side and threw him against the wall. Before he could get his gun that had slid across the floor, the shadow was already gone.

Scully saw Doggett getting up and dusting himself off. He looked like he'd just had it handed to him.

"Oh, yeah. Someone's following you alright. We'd better have someone with you twenty-four-seven."

"Alright… that might be a good idea."

"Great. I'll have Agent Grant watching you."

It had been three days since then and since Agent Grant was parked outside of her apartment she hadn't seen anyone there. She actually got some sleep at night. Though she wondered who had been following Grant however had to run home on an emergency. She told him to go when he had frozen and realized he was on the decided to have her mom watch William while she went out with Monica.

Only because the shadow man seemed to be after her and not her son. She had no idea where Monica was dragging her off to now, but it didn't really matter. But it turned out it was the mall. Nothing weird had happened so far. Although Monica insisted that she buy something to take her mind off things. It didn't help, sat down on a bench and Monica sighed as she turned to her friend.

"Dana, come on. Get your mind off Mulder. Would he want you to be upset?"

"No… I just miss him."

"Why did he leave?"

"I told him to."

"But… why? If you knew you'd miss him so much. And… nothings happened so far."

"I just want him to be safe. If he died…. I don't know how I'd keep going."

"I can understand that, but still."

"It's just… we've been through so much together. All those years we worked together. He was always there when I needed him. I just guess I feel like I need him now, but… he can't be here."

"Doggett and I are working on it. We've got a bit of evidence saved up that could protect him if he were to come back."

"Doggett thinks I have ties with him… but the truth is that I don't. I don't even know where he is right now. I haven't… spoken to him in so long… I just worry… what if they found him?"

"I'm sure they haven't. He's probable sitting in some motel somewhere thinking of you."

"Chewing sunflower seeds." When Monica raised in eyebrow in question she explained better. "Its… just one of those Mulder things."

"We'd better get back. Your mom is probable going insane knowing someone is following you."

"Um… she doesn't know. And she loves watching William anyway."

"Right… well… what do you want to do?"

"Um, maybe we should get home. And it's getting late… this place is probable closing anyway."

"Dana, if you want to leave just say so. I know what it's like to lose someone. Trust me I do."

"I haven't lost him." She said slightly defensive.

"See. Just like I told you."

They got back to her apartment and Scully pulled her cell phone, calling her mother. She waved as Monica drove off saying goodbye.

"Yeah, mom. Can you drop William off when ever you can?"

"You're home?"

"Yeah, I'm home."

"Okay. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thanks, mom." She said and as she was hanging up the phone she saw that same shadow.

She was done with this. She brought her hand around to her gun. First making sure there were no cars coming before she went any farther. He turned his back on her and began walking slowly away.

"Hey!" She yelled and jogged to catch up with him just as the rain started. "Hold it right there. I'm armed." The shadow stopped. "Put your hands where I can see them. turn around." He raised his hands, but now she was struggling to see in the thick rain.

"You don't know what you're doing." The man finally spoke up.

"Turn around." she said and took a few steps closer, still not able to see him. He sighed heavily, wearily and turned to face her.

"You're making a mistake here." He said quickly and took one step back as she came came close to him and was about to check him for a weapon when he grabbed the gun from her and pushed her against the side of the building. "I told you not to do this."

"What are you here for? To kill me?" She asked and struggled against his grip on her.

"Oh, Scully…" He said softly. "I would never hurt you." She was surprised when he kissed her, now she really tried to push him back, but she realized something and didn't try and struggle so hard. Something she remembered. The taste of sunflower seeds. As soon as that had hit her she gripped his leather coat and pulled him closer.

"Mulder…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect you."

"All this? It was you the whole time?"

"I got a letter from someone I trust. The only one who knew where I was. He said he thought you might be in trouble."

"I don't understand. Why hurt Doggett?"

"What? Scully… I never touch him. I was there… but I left."

"But… I thought…"

"Then this mean my contact was right. I'm not here alone."

"This could be a set up, Mulder. You shouldn't be here."

"No. I needed to make sure you were safe." He said. "Come on, lets get out of the rain."

She finally got her time with him. He just laid there holding her. Of course after they'd gotten out of the wet clothes and changed into something much more she still had a few of his clothes at her apartment. A knock at the door pulled him from his close to sleep daze.

"It's alright. It's just my mom with William." She explained as she got up.

"How is he?" He asked sitting up.

"Just fine."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to help you raise him, but… it's just… I don't know anymore, Scully."

"It's alright, Mulder." She got the door and he hid in the bedroom.

She took a sleeping William to his crib and as she walked out of the room, she heard part of a conversation on the phone.

"Yeah, you were right. No. she doesn't know. Alright, thanks, Park. I owe you one." He hung up and saw her slowly come into the room. "It's taken care of, Scully. My contact is going to throw this guy off my trail. Then I'll get out of here." He said and watched her looked down and bit her lip.

"What if you didn't go?"

"What are you saying?"

"What if… I wanted you… to stay…"

"I would do whatever made you happy." He said and took a few steps closer to her. "Do you want me to stay, Scully?"

"Umm…"

"Scully? Do you?"

"Yes…"

"Then I'll stay. But, nobody can know I'm here. Not even Doggett or Reyes or your mom."

"I can understand that. I just want you here. I know it's dangerous and stupid, but, I can't do it without you anymore."

"You don't have to apologize for needing me here. I've missed you and William so much. You're doing me a favor by asking me to stay, really."

"I just worry… what if something happens."

"Nothing will happen." He hugged her to him. "Can I see him?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you no." After that he didn't hesitate to go into the other room.

"How has he been?"

"He's been fine, Mulder. He really has." She said softly and he nodded.

"How… did you do it by yourself?"

"I had help. My mom and Monica watch him sometimes. Mostly mom."

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to be there, but I couldn't."

"It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is." But something was bugging him. Something he had to asked. "Scully… back there…. When I kissed you. How did you know it was me? You could barely see past your nose in that rain." He smiled softly.

"That's an easy one, Mulder." She said with a small smile. "Sunflower seeds."

END

Did ya' like it?


End file.
